Along with digitalization of a broadcast signal and development of communication technique, it is becoming possible to transmit content including visual image, sound, and the like both in broadcasting and communication.
In the broadcasting, content can be transmitted simultaneously to a great number of users in a stable manner. However, only unidirectional communication is possible. On the other hand, in the communication, bidirectional transmission of content can be performed according to a request. However, since congestion of a network is generated, it is not possible to transmit the content in a stable manner.
Thus, technique to make it possible to transmit various kinds of content and to perform bidirectional communication also in the broadcasting by using an IP packet used widely in the communication has been proposed. As one of these kinds of technique, for example, there is digital video broadcasting-terrestrial second generation (DVB-T2) (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
Also, other than what has been described, a different broadcast method in which an IP packet can be transmitted has been proposed. For example, there are also advanced broadcasting satellite (BS) digital broadcasting, integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial sound broadcasting (ISDB-TSB), digital video broadcasting-satellite second generation (DVB-S2), advanced television system committee-digital television (ATSC-DTV), and the like.